


Soulmate Trajectory Disaster

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skye is a prostitute in for her monthly STD check, and Lincoln is Planned Parenthood's newest and most attractive doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate Trajectory Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts), [alessandralee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/gifts).



> I'm sorry this exists.

The thing was all of the staff at Planned Parenthood knew her by name at this point.

They greeted her when she came in with a smile, handed the usual wavier form for her to sign and didn’t even bat an eye at the fact that the only medical procedure she ever got was her monthly STD test. Nobody had ever come right out and asked what she did for a living, but she’d seen the way their eyes lingered on the length of her skirt, and Doctor Simmons was always kind enough to grab her a large handful of the free condoms from the receptionist desk.

She didn’t mind that they knew.

 One time she had even jokily offered to give Doctor Fitz her business card, but he’d turned bright red and stuttered so much that he had to get another doctor to come in and draw her blood, so she stopped making overly lewd references to what exactly she did after that.

So when the doctor came out with a face she didn’t recognize, hesitantly calling for a “Daisy Johnson?” she knew something was up. Everyone at Planned Parenthood knew she preferred to go by Skye, using her business name even when off duty was more fun for everyone, and had only led to a few awkward run in with former johns before.

“You’re new,” are the first words off of her lips as she pushed out of the cheap plastic waiting room chairs.

“This is my second week, but I assure you I know what I’m doing,” the doctor – his name tag reading _Campbell_ assures her.

She gives him a teasing grin. “Well, I know what I’m doing too. So don’t be surprised if I call you out on messing up.”

“You come here often,” Doctor Campbell asks. The words coming more like a cheesy pickup line than a question a doctor ought to be asking, and he seems to realize that a second later. Chiding himself mentally, his face scrunching up in something like horror. “Sorry, I-“

“Don’t sweat it, Doc. I knew what you meant,” she replies with a wink.

Before following his led into one of the procedure rooms. She’s been in this one before, and settles into the chair designated for patients with familiar ease. Not even bothering to glance at the posters on the wall too which she had long since memorized the words for.

“Now, I’m going to need to draw your blood is there an arm you prefer for me to-“

There’s a second there, his rubber gloves aren’t on yet, and his fingers brush ever so slightly and clearly accidentally against her elbow, and the whole world seems to freeze in an instant.

 See the thing was, she knew that this could happen at some point, it was just in her line of business she always joked that it would be more like _Pretty Woman_ that her soulmate would be some john who suddenly decides to sweep in and change her life for the better. It wasn’t a thought she liked to dwell on, because she figured reality wouldn’t be that kind.

Frankly, she had never planned on meeting her soulmate. Never thought of who it would be.

Though in all of her imaginings, never would it had been some doctor with eyes that are far too blue, whose already apologized to her once, and had seemed moments away from doing so again until they touched each other.

When eventually the world starts moving again, the doctor – her _soulmate_ is still there, his hand now pressed fully against her arm as though the physically contact will make this all make more sense.

“Oh,” is about the only word she can manage.

And he echoes her with another, “Oh,” a moment later.

She comes fully back to herself quickest, and this time it is she who says the words, “Sorry.”

His brows furrow together, it’s a cute look, and when he heart beats in her chest she curses her biology and the whole concept of soulmates for making her already want to be in love with this man.

“I’m Lincoln,” he says, “Lincoln Campbell.”

“Nice to meet you,” her own voice comes out a bit reedy. “I’d introduce myself, but you saw my file and - Actually, I usually go by Skye, for work at least and with friends. I don’t like to drag my real name through the mud, but oh god.” She cringes pulling her arm out of his grasp, the loss of contact feels almost painful. “You don’t want me for your soulmate.”

“Because you might have an STD,” Lincoln asks, sounding honestly confused.

It’s only a little bit endearing.

“Because I’m not _soulmate_ material. I’m damaged goods, and if you know what’s best for yourself you’ll turn tail and run while you have the chance.”

“I think I can make that decision for myself,” Lincoln objects.

And oh, he’s nice.

That’s not fair.

Best to break this one to him early on. “So in case nobody let you know this before, I’m-“

“Working for Coulson at the strip club by the freeway,” Lincoln finishes for her. And for a second she can only stare at him in surprise, she wasn’t expecting the new guy to know that much already. “Fitz told me.”

“Well he probably didn’t tell you that sometimes I dabble in less than decent pursuits as well,” Skye says, “High school dropouts have to make their money somehow.”

Lincoln shrugs his shoulders so casually. “It’s okay we’ve all been there.”

Of all the responses she had been expecting, _that_ was not one of them.

“By we’ve all been there, you mean… You do realize I’m talking about prostitution right?”

“Let’s just say med school isn’t cheap.”

Sometimes it seems the universe can do her a favor after all.

“So, random question, oh new soulmate of mine, how good are you at oral. Directly followed by, what time do you get off?”

“About a minute after you if I’m lucky.”


End file.
